Inflatable
"Inflatable" is the seventh episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the seventeenth episode of the series altogether. Teaser In 1973, a young Jimmy McGill is working (or pretending to work) in his father's store, while secretly reading a Playboy magazine. A customer comes in and asks Jimmy's father for some loose change and medicine, since he's got a sick kid. Jimmy, watching the customer, immediately deduces that the customer is actually a con man looking to steal money from the till. He tries to tell his father, but Charles Sr. refuses to listen to Jimmy. When Charles Sr. goes to the back to get the item the customer is looking for, Jimmy approaches the cash register to handle the man. After receiving his money, the con man tells Jimmy, "There are wolves and sheep in this world, kid. Wolves and sheep. Figure out which one you're gonna be." He then leaves the store. As Charles Sr. returns with parts to help fix the con man's "broken down" car, Jimmy, watching his father follow the customer outside, quietly begins stealing money from the register. Summary In the present day, Jimmy sits on a bench in the courthouse lobby, doodling out something on a notepad. Moments later, Mike Ehrmantraut shows up. In the district attorney's office, Mike delivers the amended statement that Hector Salamanca had requested him to make. However, the district attorney questions why Mike is doing so, explaining that only Tuco's prints were on the gun and not Mike's. Jimmy provides a dodgy answer, leading the district attorney to conclude that Mike has been threatened into changing his story. They've been trying to put Tuco in prison for years and the gun makes all the difference. Jimmy promises to make Mike available for the defense should the D.A. charge Tuco. When the D.A. -- correctly -- asumes, that Mike has been payed to amend his previous statement, Jimmy fakes outrage and escorts his client out. As they wait for the elevator, Jimmy assures Mike that he's doing the right thing. To illustrate his point, Jimmy explains that he once watched Tuco break two guys' legs. Offended, Mike tells Jimmy to take the next elevator. As he returns to his car, Jimmy calls Kim to see if the offer from Schweikart has been finalized. Kim says it hasn't, at least not until the interview. But Schweikert is promising to make her partner within two years. Back at Davis & Main, Jimmy asks Omar to write a resignation letter for him. Omar is a bit baffled that Jimmy is resigning, given how hard he's worked to get this far, given the perks. Omar points out that Jimmy's got a bonus in his contract, but he doesn't keep it if he resigns within a year of employment. However, if he's fired without cause, he can keep the bonus. While Jimmy is driving home, he stops at a red light and happens to notice a wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man in a colorful suit advertising for a business on the roadside. This gives Jimmy an idea. First he replaces his conservative legal wear with several suits of ugly, garish colors. He shows up the next day dressed in his new wear, introducing himself to everyone he can. He brings in a loud, bulky blender to the break room, and proceeds to spray the entire room with ingredients when he attempts to make a smoothie. He advises the custodian (from Michigan) on cleaning techniques in a Mexican accent, much to the man's annoyance. He fails to flush the toilets on a constant basis, and details a list of conservation concerns when Clifford relays a group complaint. When Jimmy brings in a pair of bagpipes for "blowing off steam," Clifford summons him to his office. He announces to Jimmy that he has won, and he is fired. Clifford admits he knew what Jimmy was up to all along, and while he could fight him on the bonus situation, he will not as it's not worth his time. He begs Jimmy to tell him why he has been doing this as Davis and Main gave him everything he asked for, including his desk. Jimmy admits that he tried to fit in, but just couldn't, as he felt like a "square peg." When asked why he took the job then, Jimmy apologizes, and offers to write Clifford a check for the desk. Clifford says to take the desk and go. On his way out, Jimmy delivers a final parting shot: he grabs Erin's juice can from her hand and throws it in a non-recycling trash basket. Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (credit only) * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (credit only) * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill (credit only) Guest Starring * Ed Begley Jr. as Clifford Main * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon * Omar Maskati as Omar * Raphael Sbarge as Charles McGill * Stephen Snedden as Con Man * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen * Jennifer Hasty as Stephanie Doswell * Blake Bertrand as young Jimmy McGill * Julie Pearl as A.D.A. Ericsen * Kurt Caceres as Assistant DA Co-Starring * Luis Bordonada as Brian Archuleta * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy * Esodie Geiger as Lynne Pierson * Suzanne Savoy as Perry Trivedi * David Grant Wright as Lynton * Kent Kirkpatrick as Al Newman * Luke Randall as Jack the Janitor * Victoria Pham-Gilchrist as Salon Employee #1 * Kim-Lan T. Pham as Salon Employee #2 * Le Hai Dang as Salon Employee #3 Uncredited * Aaron Templeton as Valet Trivia TBA Featured Music TBA es:Inflatable Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)